Total Drama Final Destination 2
by anthonyausburn
Summary: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, and Alejandro return. this time, more ex campers are involved. Gwen has a vision that the bridge will collapse. when her and her friends get off, Death is still upset at Gwen for ruining his plans. he comes back with revenge.


**TOTAL DRAMA FINAL DESTINATION 2**

CHARACTERS

Heather

Gwen

Duncan

Alejandro

DJ

Bridgette

Beth

Tyler

Trent

Lindsay

Owen

Izzy

LeShawna

Ezekiel

Geoff

(The 15 are preparing for a vacation. They have a party bus that is loaded with supplies. Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, and Trent are already on. They still have to pick up Beth, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, LeShawna, Ezekiel, and Geoff)

Trent: LeShawna and Beth said to pick them up at Beth's house.

(The two ladies step aboard the bus and gasp at how amazing the bus looks)

LeShawna: this is going to be the BEST vacation ever!

Beth: I know!

(Beth, Lindsay, and LeShawna all hug)

Alejandro: Geoff, Bridgette, and Ezekiel are all at Geoff's house. And Owen and Izzy are right down the street at Owen's house.

(the gang picks up the 5 remaining friends and set off for their vacation. They are on a bridge that is being worked on. They stop in the center, and Gwen twitches a little, and squeezes Duncan's hand)

Duncan: woah, babe you okay?

Gwen: yeah, just a little excited..and nervous.

Duncan: what's wrong?

Gwen: I just don't like bridges.

Duncan: oh.

Gwen: yeah.

Duncan: well, we are okay.

(Gwen moves closer to Duncan, as he puts his arm around her, and hugs her tightly. The bridge starts to shake, along with the party bus)

Lindsay: what was that!

(LeShawna and Owen look out the window and see the bridge collapsing)

Owen: guys! We need to get out of here!

( Ezekiel is in the bathroom, so he doesn't hear everybody get off. The bus falls forward, as he tries to jump out of the door. He is too late. The bus sinks under water, suffocating him. The other 14 friends are on the bridge running from danger. Beth is scared to move, after seeing the sight of her boyfriend die. She stands still, as crowds of people are running around her. The part of the bridge she is on crumbles, and she falls to her death. Lindsay turns around to see Beth fall. She runs over and gets pushed to the ground. She stands back up, but a car slides toward her, and it knocks her off of the bridge. She flies into the supports holding the bridge up, and gets sliced in half. Izzy and Owen are running, but Owen stops. He tells Izzy to keep going, but she refuses. She turns around and runs toward him, but a wire comes down, and attaches to her shirt. She is lifted and swung around. The wire slips out of her shirt, and she falls on a boat under the bridge. Duncan calls for Owen to run with them, but a tank rolls over and flattens him. LeShawna and Tyler are hanging from the bridge when a car comes and runs over LeShawna's hand. She falls off of the bridge and gets decapitated by a car sticking out of the water. Tyler manages to pull himself back up, but is taken back down by a light post that slices him in half at his waist. DJ is under a car, and Bridgette and Geoff stop to help him out. The bridge breaks more, making DJ and Bridgette fall. A railing from the bridge is sticking out, which impales Bridgette, stopping her from falling. DJ had already fallen, and was sliced by a boat's motor. Trent is crossing the beam to get to the safe part of the bridge, when a big barrel falls on his head. Alejandro is hanging off of the edge of the bridge, when a tank of oil spills on him, burning him, and making him fall off of the bridge. Geoff is running to the beam when two people push him out of the way. He falls over, and a tire bounces at his head, decapitating him. Gwen and Heather are at the beam, while Duncan already made it across. Heather leaps for the other side of the bridge, and hangs on as tight as she can. She ends up slipping to the bottom, and a car falls off and the door goes through the back of her neck. Gwen jumps over the same way Heather did, but right as she grabs Duncan's hand, the bridge she is hanging on to falls, slicing her in half, and into the water. She wakes up and jumps)

LeShawna: Gwen! What's wrong?

Gwen: we need to get out of here!

Alejandro: this can't be happening again. It skipped us!

Owen: what are you guys talking about?

DJ: it doesn't matter, I trust Gwen, and she never lies! So, let's go!

(DJ, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Izzy, LeShawna, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, and Beth get off the bus, and manage to get off the bridge just as it is collapsing)

Trent: good thing we got off of the bridge.

Beth: wait! Where is Ezekiel!

(Ezekiel is running towards the group, but sadly, falls off the bridge and gets crushed by pieces of the bridge)

Beth: EZEKIEL!

(Lindsay, Tyler, and Bridgette comfort her, while Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, and Gwen stand, shocked that this is happening to them again)

(Gwen and Heather run off, with Duncan, Alejandro, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Trent, LeShawna, and Izzy following. Bridgette, Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay stand at the side of the safe part of the bridge until Beth is okay)

Beth: I just can't believe it happened to him.

Bridgette: I know. It will be okay Beth.

Beth: I hope so.

(the next day, Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay go to the pool to get things off of their minds)

Lindsay: Beth, you look so cute in that bathing suit!

Beth: thanks. I like yours, too.

(the two girls are talking as Tyler is swimming)

Beth: I'm gonna go jump in.

Lindsay: okay, I'll be in in a second.

(Beth jumps in from the diving board. Then repeatedly does it. Splashing water on the ground. The diving board gets slippery. Lindsay comes back outside)

Beth: Lindsay! Watch this!

(Beth goes to do a back flip on the diving board. Since it is slippery, she loses her balance, and she ends up slipping and hitting her head off of the diving board. She starts bleeding from her neck and is unconscious)

Lindsay: Beth!

(Tyler pulls Beth's dead body out of the pool)

Tyler: she is dead.

Lindsay: no!

(she cries heavily into Tyler's shoulder)

Tyler: we have to call the others.

(they call their friends, and they all meet with each other. Gwen, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro explain everything to everybody)

Owen: so, we are all going to die one by one since we didn't stay on the bridge and die like we were supposed to?

Duncan: exactly..well, there is an exception! If you're supposed to die, and you avoid the thing that kills you right when it is about to kill you, then it skips you.

Bridgette: so, how do we know when we are supposed to die?

Gwen: well, you die in the order you died in my vision. And Ezekiel died first. Then, it was Beth. And I'm pretty sure after that was..Lindsay!

Tyler: what! Lindsay!

Lindsay: I can't die.

Gwen: I am so sorry guys. Do you want a moment alone?

Tyler: please.

(the room empties until Tyler and Lindsay are left alone)

Tyler: baby, I love you so much. And I won't let you die.

Lindsay: but, if it skips me, you'll die.

Tyler: not if it skips me, too.

Lindsay: okay. Well, let's just spend whatever time we have left together.

(Lindsay and Tyler start to make out. They get deep into things and they are almost naked. Lindsay is upset, but enjoying her last moments with Tyler)

Tyler: I'm gonna go get the others. I'll be right back.

(he leaves the room without his shirt on, giving Lindsay the chance to change)

Lindsay: well, this is it.

(Lindsay is changing her clothes, when her phone vibrates. It shakes things off of the table)

Lindsay: shit!

(she jumps, but then assembles everything back on the table neatly. She walks around the table and ends up stepping on a piece of broken glass. She screams, and falls forward, falling through the glass table. Her face is cut up, with glass poking into her eyes. Tyler, Alejandro, and DJ all walk back into the room to see the horrible sight)

Tyler: Lindsay! NO!

Alejandro: come on, Tyler!

(DJ is shook up even more)

Tyler: I can't believe this happened. I mean, I knew it was happening. But I didn't even get to say goodbye. I promised her I'd protect her.

Alejandro: you did all you could do. It will be okay.

(the next day, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Geoff are at Duncan and Gwen's apartment)

Geoff: so, you four went through this already?

Gwen: yeah. We practically watched our closest friends die. Chris, Chef, Cody, Noah, all of them.

Bridgette: that must have been terrible.

Duncan: it was.

LeShawna: well, do you remember who was next.

Gwen: well, I think it was..

LeShawna: better yet, just tell us the order.

Gwen: okay.

(she thinks for about 5 minutes)

Gwen: well, Ezekiel is dead. Then Beth, then Lindsay, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna, Tyler, DJ, Bridgette, Trent, Alejandro, Geoff, Heather, and me.

Geoff: wait, what about Duncan?

Gwen: he didn't die for some reason. He made it across the bridge safely, right before me, Heather, and Geoff died.

LeShawna: I can't believe I'm after Izzy and Owen.

Gwen: don't worry, LeShawna. I've escaped before, and I'll do it again. I won't let anymore of my friends die.

(now to Izzy and Owen)

Owen: Izzy, I don't want either of us to die.

Izzy: me either.

Owen: well, I think we need to talk to Gwen and see when we're up.

Izzy: why?

Owen: so we can try to make it skip us.

Izzy: oh.

Owen: yeah, I'll go wait in the car.

Izzy: I'll be out in a second. I just want to throw these clothes is the washer.

(Owen heads to the car. What he doesn't know is his car's battery is leaking)

Izzy: now to put these clothes in the washer.

(she pours the soap into it. The soap falls over without her noticing. Soap is all over the floor)

Izzy: now, I need to find a shirt to wear.

(as she is changing, her clothes line unhooks from the wall. It falls in front of her, scaring her. She backs up, and slides in the soap. The clothes line spins around her neck, hanging her)

Owen: where is Izzy! She needs to hurry up.

(Owen's car battery starts leaking more. An open jug of gasoline falls off of the shelf, spilling onto the hood of the car without Owen noticing. He turns around and sees it, right before it explodes. The house erupts in flames, burning Izzy and Owen's already dead bodies)

(now back to Gwen's house)

Bridgette: I'm hungry.

Geoff: me too.

LeShawna: yeah, me too.

Geoff: you guys wanna go out?

Bridgette: sure.

LeShawna: sounds good.

Bridgette: Gwen, guys. You wanna come?

Duncan: we're good.

Geoff: okay. Talk to you guys later.

(the 3 friends leave the house, leaving Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, and Duncan behind)

Alejandro: now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry.

Gwen: I'll make some food. What do you guys want?

Alejandro: I'll just take a grilled cheese.

(Heather and Duncan agree)

Duncan: let's watch some T.V.

(he turns it on, and flips through the channels. He stops at the news, because the news lady's words stop him)

News Reporter: I am here at the scene of this terrible accident. The two victims, Owen Smith and Izzy Martin were killed in a house fire. When we arrived on the scene, we were told that Izzy was found in their basement hanging on the clothes line, while pieces of Owen's body were found all over the garage. Neighbors told us that the two were very nice, quiet neighbors and never caused trouble. The two innocent citizens will be truly missed.

Duncan: oh no!

(Heather runs to the kitchen)

Heather: Gwen!

Gwen: woah, woah, woah. Heather what happened?

Heather: Owen and Izzy!

Gwen: no!

Heather: yes. And that means..

Gwen: LESHAWNA!

(now to Bridgette, Geoff and LeShawna who are on their way to a restaurant)

Geoff: I am starving!

Bridgette: me too!

(LeShawna is silent)

Bridgette: whats wrong, LeShawna?

LeShawna: oh nothing. I just feel weird is all.

Bridgette: weird? Like what do you mean.

LeShawna: nothing never mind.

(Bridgette tells Geoff to pull over)

LeShawna: why are we stopping?

Bridgette: are you worried about the whole death order thing?

LeShawna: yeah. A little.

Bridgette: everything is going to be okay, LeShawna. Owen and Izzy are still alive.

(Geoff's phone rings)

Geoff: let me take this.

(he steps out of his car)

Geoff: hello?

Duncan: Geoff! Listen! Owen and Izzy are dead! Whatever you do, keep LeShawna away from anything that seems dangerous.

Geoff: okay.

Duncan: as a matter of fact, just stay where you are, we'll be right there.

Geoff: we are right down the street from the restaurant.

Duncan: okay. We'll be there in like 5 minutes. Stay put!

(Geoff gets back in the car)

Bridgette: who was that?

Geoff: Duncan.

LeShawna:(shaky) w-what did he want?

Geoff: LeShawna, Izzy and Owen died.

LeShawna: oh no!

Bridgette: LeShawna, it will be okay, we aren't going to let you die.

(a car doesn't see Geoff's car on the side of the road and runs into it. Geoff's car is sent down a hill. It runs into a tree, and a couple branches from the tree smash through the windshield. They just miss LeShawna)

LeShawna: that was close!

(as she says this, a thick tree branch falls through the top of the car, smashing her head)

Bridgette: LESHAWNA!

(Geoff pulls her closer and calls Duncan)

(the next day, they all meet up at the diner on the corner of Duncan and Gwen's street)

Gwen: guys, where are Tyler and DJ?  
Geoff: I called, but they said they had a mandatory meeting at the gym.

Gwen: shit! We need to get over there.

(the 7 rush out of the diner and over to the gym)

Tyler: okay, DJ. My turn.

(DJ gets off of the treadmill and lets Tyler on)

Tyler: set it a little slow at first.

(a set of weights is behind Tyler. It starts to shake and eventually tips over)

Tyler: okay, DJ. Set it faster!

(DJ turns the speed up almost as fast as it can go. A weight rolls under the treadmill. It slides on the bottom and makes it come to a quick stop. Tyler is thrown off, and smacks into the wall, head first. His neck snaps, and he lays on the ground, dead)

DJ: Tyler!

(DJ backs up and slips on a weight. His face lands on the treadmill, and he is pushed to the ground. More weights fall on top of the treadmill, and they fly at DJ's face. He is still alive, but bleeding very bad. The rack that was holding the weights snaps, as one of the supports slides quickly off of the treadmill and into DJ's eye. Another one finishes him by sliding into his head. As this happens, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, and Heather all run in, followed by Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent.)

Gwen: NO!

Geoff: oh man! This is not good!

(Bridgette squeezes Geoff's hand)

Geoff: baby, what's wrong?

Bridgette: Geoff..I'm next..

(Geoff's expression goes from concerned to frightened)

Geoff: no! I'm not going to let you die!

(the two dead bodies are carried out in body bags. Gwen, Bridgette, Heather, Duncan, Geoff, and Alejandro are all piling into their cars as Trent is left behind. Gwen and Duncan pull up to him)

Duncan: hey, do you want a ride.

Trent: sure.

Gwen: what's wrong?

Trent: I just..I just wanna know when I'm going to die.

(without hesitation, Gwen blurted it out)

Gwen: after Bridgette.

Trent: oh.

Gwen: sorry. But, I am going to try to make it skip as many of you as I can. I'm tired of losing friends.

Trent: thanks.

(the next morning, the 7 remaining survivors meet back up at the diner)

Gwen: so, Bridgette is next. But, I won't let her die, so we don't have to worry about that.

(Bridgette shivers and Geoff holds her closer to him)

Geoff: its okay, babe. Nothing is going to happen to you.

(a soccer ball from outside breaks through the window and almost hits Bridgette in the head. She ducks and screams)

Worker: hey! Kids go somewhere else with your damn toys!

Kid: sorry, Sir.

(the two walk away)

Bridgette: guys, can we please leave.

Trent: yeah, I'm kinda getting scared now, too. I mean, after Bridgette, it's me.

(a car up the hill starts to slip down the hill. It tips over, causing confusion with other drivers outside. Multiple cars are flipped over, and sent flying. Two cars smash through the diner's window. They are heading straight towards Bridgette, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, and Geoff)

Geoff: LOOK OUT!

(Trent jumps out of the way. Bridgette is pushed out of the way by Geoff, and Heather is pushed by Alejandro. After the smoke clears, everybody looks around to see the destruction. The 7 friends look to find only 5 of them remain)

Bridgette: GEOFF!

(Geoff is pinned to a wall, while Alejandro is laying on the ground, with a cracked skull)

Gwen: guys, come on.

(the 5 survivors leave the diner)

Gwen: look, the only people safe are Duncan, Bridgette, and Trent.

Trent: how am I safe?

Gwen: because, Alejandro and Geoff were supposed to die AFTER you. They were killed, so it skipped you.

Trent: oh!

Heather: I just can't believe Alejandro is dead. Now Cody will have to live his life without a dad.

Gwen: where is Cody by the way?

Heather: at my parents' house.

Gwen: oh. That's good that he is away from all this chaos.

Heather: yeah.

(the 5 are stopped at a red light. A couple of cars run the red light, and get pulled over. In Duncan's mirror, he can see a firetruck backing up slowly. The ladder is falling. As the firetruck inches closer and closer to their car, so does the ladder)

Duncan: guys! Look out!

(the ladder smashes through the back of the car, but not quick enough. The light turns to green, and the 5 escape)

Gwen: I guess me and Heather are skipped!

Heather: awesome!

Bridgette: I just want to get home.

Duncan: lets hope this never happens to any of us again!

(the 4 other agree. They drive back to Duncan and Gwen's apartment and start to celebrate. They all decide to stay as close together as possible, so Bridgette moved into Heather's apartment room, and Trent got his own room)


End file.
